Aprendendo Viver!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: depois de sofrer com a perda de rin sesshoumaru se fecha para o munda ainda mais ate que encontra uma bela youkai que pode ajuda-lo a viver novamente...
1. Chapter 1

**Ola pessoal aqui esta mais uma fic do youkai mais lindo e sexy que ja conheci não é uma fic sessxkag... boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 01 – a yokai vampiro**

* * *

Kakyuu estava revoltada com a atitude de seu pai, ela saiu do seu lar por que não suportava mais a tirania e as crenças infundamentadas dele.

-como ele ousa acreditar em umas tolices dessas?

Ela perguntou a si mesma

-como se eu fosse acreditar em tal barbaridade! – continuou ela

Ela estava caminhando era uma noite de verão e agradável e noite de uma bonita lua cheia. Ela contemplou a bela lua e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

-Baka! Não há necessidades de chorar tem?

Ela continuou seu caminho ate que chegou perto de uma aldeia onde havia gritos e fogos, ela se aproximou e viu um hanyou lutando contra um enorme yokai observou que havia uma miko, um monge, uma exterminadora, um pequeno yokai raposa, um yokai gato. E o monge e a exterminadora estavam lutando contra outros yokais, mas eram muitos eles não iam dar conta de todos eles. Ela porem viu uns yokais indo atacar um grupo de crianças que não tiveram tempo de fugir, ela avançou sobre as crianças tirando-as do caminho dele.

-vão eu cuido desses monstros...

Quando ela viu que eles eram fora de perigo ela levou a mao em sua bainha, mas ela estava vazia.

-Droga, maldito seja meu pai!

Então ela atacou os yokais com as garras e nesse momento Kagome viu o ataque e foi ajudá-la

-garras de sangue! – ela gritou destruindo dezenas de yokais, então depois de vários ataques dela e dos outros três eles conseguiram exterminar os yokais. Ela estava furiosa se estivesse com sua espada teria conseguido dar um fim de um só golpe, mas agora era tarde para se lamentar.

-velho estúpido, baka... – gritou furiosa sem perceber a atenção dos outros sobre ela

-você esta bem? - Perguntou Kagome.

Então nesse momento o monge olhou para ela e entrou na frente de Kagome e tomou as mãos dela sob as suas e com a cara mais seria fez a pergunta

-senhorita você não gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Sango estava pegando fogo atrás dele de raiva e Kakyuu apenas olhou aturdida a ele por um momento antes de cair na gargalhada!

-o Miroki não tem jeito! – reclamou Inuyasha

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça Shippo suspirou, mas ao ouvir a gargalhada da moça eles não agüentaram e acompanhou ela na risada Miroki estava visivelmente constrangido diante da reação dela.

-o que... Que eu disse de tão engraçado? – disse com um sorriso sem graça coçando a cabeça

-monge Miroki não se lembra de mim? – perguntou depois de se acalmou da risada

-eu deveria?

Kakyuu suspirou

-antes de qualquer coisa precisamos acabar com esse fogo antes que se espalhe pela plantação e depois eu refresco sua memória seu pervertido!

Sango lançou um olhar sombrio na direção dele que se encolheu.

-como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Sango

-não se preocupe eu faço.

-como? – indagou Kagome

Ela levantou a mao para o céu disse umas palavras mágicas e uma grande quantidade de água apareceu acabando com todo o fogo da aldeia, mas deixando eles ensopados.

-hei não podia ter avisado pra podermos nos esconder, antes? – reclamou Inuyasha.

-não reclama hanyou poderia fazer melhor para acabar com todo esse fogo?

-ei meu nome é Inuyasha!

-que seja! Você é mal agradecido mesmo!

Eles foram convidados a passar a noite no castelo do senhor daquela aldeia e eles aceitaram incluindo Kakyuu, depois de terem comido bem olharam para a moça que havia rejeitado terminantemente a comida.

-por que não come um pouco você parece esgotada! – disse kagome

-obrigada, mas não quero... – sim realmente ela estava exausta mais tarde sairia pra caçar

-você disse que me conhece...

-ainda não se lembrou monge!

-eu devia...?

-bem deixe me apresentar eu sou Kakyuu a princesa do clã ventrue eu sou uma yokai vampiro

Eles olharam aturdidos para ela e Miroki olhou para ela com espanto

-kaky?

-nya miro! – ela o abraçou – só uma coisa – disse depois que largou ele – eu prefiro ter filhos de yokais e não de humanos! Só por que não sou como aquele velho baka não quer dizer que estou indo ter um filho seu, mas acho que a exterminadora teria de bom grado afinal parece apaixonada por você!

Sango ficou escarlate com o comentário e Miroki olhou pra Sango sem graça!

-desculpem, mas acho que vou dar uma volta preciso de ar...

Ela saiu deixando-os a sós, os outros caíram de cima de Miroki com perguntas...

-esperem vou contar a vocês...

* * *

**Nota: espero comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 – vida amarga...**

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava caminhando em direção a uma aldeia onde havia sentindo o cheiro de Naraki recentemente, ele não descansaria ate derrotar o bastardo e isso era seu objetivo...

Ele parou no alto observando a aldeia mais abaixo algo ali não estava certo ali o cheiro de naraki aumentava gradativamente entao ele estava ou passou por aqui. Ele desceu em direção a aldeia então uma lembrança bateu em cheio em sua cabeça

Flash Back

-senhor sesshoumaru-sama aqui seria um ótimo lugar para vivermos não acha?

-não seja boba senhorita rin! Senhor sesshoumaru-sama tem seu próprio castelo! – disse jaquen

-é mesmo senhor Sesshoumaru?

-sim, Rin já disse para me chamar de Sesshoumaru apenas.

-é que já me acostumei a chamá-lo assim senhor Sesshoumaru sama!

-hn, que seja então!

Fim Flash Back

-Rin... – foi tudo o que saiu de seu suspiro

Ele estava realmente aborrecido por isso ele devia saber que uma humana era incapaz de suportar qualquer coisa, são fracos de mais... -Cometi os mesmos erros de meu pai...

Ele continuou andando ate entrar na cidade mas algo chamou a sua atenção cheiro de sangue de animal. Olhou ao redor pra ver onde estava e parou para prestar atenção aos ruídos por perto, e ele ouviu o guincho de um animal e um rosnado de provavelmente alguma fera. Deixou isso de lado, mas de repente ele sentiu o cheiro de um yokai por perto misturado ao sangue de animal, pra piorar a situação ele sentiu o cheiro de seu meio irmão.

-Inuyasha! – disse com um rosnado

Sesshoumaru ainda olhando para a orla da floresta viu quando uma mulher saiu de meio as arvores e caminhava graciosamente.

Ela estava usando um vestido oriental seu cabelo era vermelho como fogo e nas pontas negro como a noite e longo bem abaixo do joelho com uma bela franja rebelde seus olhos estavam vermelhos suas unhas compridas e suas presas visivelmente exposta. Sesshoumaru analisou a mulher e deduziu ser uma yokai pela aparência apesar de que a visse de longe não passasse de uma humana. Ele viu que ela se aproximava e parou a 100 passos dele e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

-o que tem o hanyou, yokai? – ela perguntou e Sesshoumaru achou que ela tinha a voz mais linda que já tinha ouvido

-você esta com o grupo dele? – retrucou

-digamos que não é da sua conta yokai, mas como estou de bom humor vou te responder. Não, viajo sozinha!

-o que você é?

-humm não sabe? Será que minha espécie esta tão rara assim que não sabe mais reconhecer um yokai vampiro?

-alguém já te disse que você é irritante vampira?

-sim meu velho cansou de dizer mais eu não ligo sabia yokai? – disse ela caminhando em direção a ele - e para te dizer a verdade pouco me importa o que pensam de mim

Ela passou por ele e percebeu que ela tinha seus olhos cor de violeta e suas unhas voltados ao normal e seus dentes eram delicadas presas agora que não dava pra perceber direito

Ele ficou olhando ela ir, mas antes de desaparecer por completo ente as casas dos aldeões e disse em voz baixa sabendo que ele ouviria

-alguém já te disse que você tem cara de quem chupa limão?

-voce é bem petulante vampira!

-e você é azedo e amargurado yokai!

-se sou tenho motivos... Digamos que a vida as vezes é amarga...

-eu também tenho motivos yokai, mas nem por isso minha energia maligna é tão cruel quanto a sua... – e desapareceu entre as casas dos aldeões...

Ele se virou e voltou para onde estava o ah-un e jaken a espera

-então senhor Sesshoumaru encontrou o infeliz?

-ele se foi... – virou e continuou a andar em outra direção ele caminhou a noite toda e jaquen tinha subido no dragão yokai de duas cabeças caminharam atrás de Sesshoumaru, que ia mergulhado em lembranças de seu passado com Rin.

Era por volta de meio dia quando resolveu parar perto de um riacho onde deixou que seu bicho bebesse água e foi para mais alem do riacho, então ele sentiu um cheiro meio familiar que era muito agradável de sentir ele olhou na direção que vinha o cheiro e viu uma linda cascata de cabelos vermelhos sobre uma pedra e com as pontas mergulhadas na água.

-ora vejam só nos encontramos de novo yokai! – a vampira de costas ainda para ele falou com pura ironia na voz.

-para meu total desgosto

Ela se levantou e virou para Sesshoumaru, ele estava desnorteado apesar de seu rosto permanecer imóvel, nunca tinha visto uma yokai mais linda que ela talvez fosse parte de seu poder de vampira.

-pensei que vampiro não ficasse sob a luz do sol...

-e que dormia em túmulos?

-caro yokai apesar de ser tão velho quanto parece, age como uma criança que esta descobrindo o mundo agora...

-voce tem uma língua ferina, vampira...

-a propósito yokai me chamo Kakyuu...

-não pense que vou dizer o meu!

-e quem disse que quero saber yokai? Não me lembro de ter te pedido pra dizê-lo!

-céus como você é irritante vampira!

-acho que você já me disse isso... você costuma se repetir tanto assim youkai?

Ela se aproximou dele na verdade ficou a centímetros de distância dele e ela notou a desvantagem dela, pois era baixa seu queixo nao chegava na altura do ombro dele ela levantou a cabeça e ficou na ponta dos pés.

-entao fique longe de mim yokai, vai ser melhor para nós dois! – disse e saiu de perto dele se lançando entre as arvores e desaparecendo no meio delas.

-como você...

Como ela conseguia irritar tanto ele e ao mesmo tempo fasciná-lo com sua beleza e altiveza?

-Kakyuu... – um meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios – parece que eu tenho um desafio pela frente vampira!

* * *

**Nota: eu disse vestido oriental por que não sei o nome dele, esse vestido é aqueles de golinha com botões desde o pescoço muito usado pelos japoneses e chineses quando não estão de quimono.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 – tentação**

* * *

Kakyuu estava com totousai para que ele forjasse uma nova espada para ela, ela utilizou de seus caninos para a fabricação da espada.

-minha jovem não se preocupe quando estiver pronta eu a lhe entregarei!

-estou realmente muito agradecida senhor totousai.

Kakyuu se foi deixando ele la com sua criação, no meio do caminho ela se encontrou com o grupo de Kagome.

-vocês de novo!

-kaky! – exclamou o monge

-miro como vai as coisas com vocês?

-estamos indo atrás de um fragmento da jóia – falou Kagome

-esta muito longe?

-sinto ela por perto, mas parece meio fraco...

-talves seja por que eu estou com ela... – Kakyuu abriu a mao e mostrou o fragmento da jóia

-como... Como conseguiu? – perguntou Kagome

-não foi difícil não, um yokai baka estava com ele quando eu senti sua presença.

-presença? Da jóia? – resmungou o monge

-sim, eu posso senti-la... mas vamos deixar isso para la, aqui Kagome pegue este e cuide bem deles

-t-ta – Kagome pegou a jóia e viu que ela brilhava pura e que não seria necessário purificar o fragmento... – kaky?

-sim?

- não entendo você é uma yokai certo?

-e daí?

-por que a jóia esta purificada?

Kakyuu sacudiu os ombros e saiu andando para longe do grupo. Ela entrou na floresta e começou a correr pelos galhos das arvores parando bruscamente ao ver Sesshoumaru em um galho a distancia ela também sentiu cheiro de uma humana por perto, ela saltou e pousou suavemente no galho da arvore onde ele se encontrava. Abaixo deles havia uma humana que estava se escondendo, foi quando eles viram um enorme yokai ogro aparecer.

-você vem comigo...

Antes de ele lançar a mao para a menina Kakyuu usou suas garras e cortou ao meio o yokai.

-você esta bem garotinha?

-s-sim obrigada!

-agora você deve voltar para a sua família certo?

-sim – a menina a abraçou e se foi

Sesshoumaru olhou toda a cena com completa indiferença nos olhos, ele pouco se importava se aquela humana insignificante morresse... Virou e ia saindo, mas Kakyuu foi mais rápida.

-você não iria ajudar aquela menina?

-é problema deles se não sabem se defender!

-era so uma criança! Como pode ser tão cruel?

-não ligo e não me importo!

-céus como eu pude ser tão idiota? No final das contas você é igual o meu velho desprezível pai!

Kakyuu saiu da frente dele correndo o mais rápido que conseguia ao olhos humanos era apenas um borrão.

Sesshoumaru olhou onde estivera a vampira a poucos segundos e podia jurar que vira uma lagrima em seus olhos cor de violetas

-não me importo – tentou convencer a si mesmo, mas quando percebeu estava correndo na mesma direção que kaky tinha ido.

-eu me enganei... céus e eu que pensei que tinha encontrado o parceiro ideal pra viver o resto da minha vida com ele!

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele se aproximando, ela estava sentada numa pedra perto do rio, estava abraçada ao joelho e a cabeça apoiada neles!

-Kakyuu... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou

-me deixe em paz yokai! Desaparece da minha vida.

-Kakyuu – ele se aproximou mais, não sabia por que se importava com ela.

Ela se levantou em uma fúria e tudo ao seu redor se escureceu era a 2 vez em toda a sua vida que se transformara em uma vampira, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos suas asas apareceram suas unhas cresceram e suas presas estavam a mostra um rosnado furioso escapou de sua garganta e ela avançou lentamente para ele.

Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com a garota yokai a sua frente e pode sentir o cheiro de raiva ódio e lagrimas e nesse momento ele veio em sua direção, ele não tinha medo sabia que poderia vencê-la em um piscar de olhos, mas o que realmente queria era acalmá-la e pega-la em seus braços e não deixá-la sair dali nunca mais, desde que ele a tinha visto ele tinha esquecido Rin e sua dor, e no lugar um doce tentação tomou conta de seu ser. Queria amá-la marcá-la como sua e não deixá-la nunca ir e ficar pra sempre ao lado dela.

Kakyuu pulou nele derrubando-o no chão, Sesshoumaru agarrou ela e segurou forte seu braço virando-a para baixo e ficando por cima dela, segurando os braços acima da cabeça dela. Sim ela agora estava indefesa e estava mais linda que nunca em sua forma de vampira.

Então ele fez o inesperado para ela, beijou ela sem pensar duas vezes!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ola quero agradecer os comentarios e espero que estejam gostando, aqui vai mais um capitulo da fic...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 04 – a historia da minha família**

* * *

_Kakyuu_

Eu estava sentada na mesa com meus pais a desfrutar uma boa taça de sangue, enquanto eu os ouvia eles conversando eu tinha aproximadamente uns 50 anos em contagem yokai e 8 anos em contagem humano.

É claro que se você parar pra pensar, isso é meio esquisito, mas nos yokai somos mesmo assim pode-se passar centenas de anos que não faz muita diferença, enquanto um yokai vive por quase mil anos, um ser humano não chega nem a 100...

Mas voltando ao assunto eu me perguntei como é que papai conseguia sangue tão bom para nos alimentarmos, foi numa dessas questões internas que ouvi o comentário dele com minha mãe.

-este de hoje esta melhor que nunca...

-é verdade sasori, de quem é dessa vez?

-há minha tsukyuu, esse sangue é novinho acabado de nascer...

Aquilo foi o suficiente para mim eu larguei o copo e sai correndo dali o mais longe que pude, me perguntando como ele podia fazer aquilo com criaturas tao indefesas eu chorei e jurei que nunca mais iria beber do sangue que havia em casa, assim eu comecei a aprender a arte da caça e passei a me alimentar de sangue animal e logo percebi que a carne deles também poderia ser ingerida apesar de no inicio o meu organismo tendo rejeitado fortemente o sangue animal mais logo eu consegui me adaptar. Eu descobri com o tempo na biblioteca uma vasta coleção de livros de magia, uns de youkais outros de monges, bruxas, mikos e alguns eram poderosíssimos outros ate fracos e bakas.

Mas era proibido qualquer um a ler esses livros e eles ficavam na seção reservada da vasta biblioteca e que o único que tinha acesso era meu pai, mas eu fui uma vampira muito travessa e nada parecia totalmente seguro perto de mim uma vez meu interesse despertado, eu descobri um jeito de entrar nessa parte da biblioteca e comecei a ler livro por livro avidamente e passei a praticar longe das terras do meu pai e com o tempo eu tinha adquirido conhecimento sobre todos os tipos de magias e tanto negras quanto aquelas boas, consegui até evocar alguns poderes de mikos com a ajuda do diários dela que continha la.

Mas não foi só isso eu passei a me interessar em batalhas e a pedido do meu pai eu fui treinada pelo seu melhor general de batalha de todo o reino e no final do meu treino que levou 100 anos eu ganhei a espada do meu pai que a chamei de hikari, era a espada mais poderosa do Japão feita pelo totosai, eu e a minha espada éramos inseparáveis, mesmo tendo ela eu aprendi outros tipos de armas pra ser sincera eu era uma vampira insaciável em procura do conhecimento.

Quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu ia interferindo na coletagem de sangue humano, isso ate que quando eu tinha 400 anos tivemos uma briga feia e lutamos ele tentou firmemente me fazer acreditar que os humanos nada mais era que um alimento natural da nossa espécie e que eles nada mais eram que a nossa presa, por serem fracos e indefesos. Revoltada eu desafiei meu pai numa luta até a morte mais quando o vi no fio da minha espada eu lhe dei misericórdia não o matando, afinal ele ainda e meu Oto-san...

eu virei as costa e disse a ele que eu não iria mais voltar ao nosso reino eu estava desertando enquanto ele ainda vivia mas iria reclamar o trono assim que ele morresse pois eu o vencera na batalha, então tão rápido quanto podia retirou minha espada como uma forma de me punir, é claro que sem ela eu me senti indefesa no inicio mas logo me acostumei, é claro que ele mal sabia do que eu era realmente capaz. Eu vaguei por 50 anos pelo Japão a procura de um youkai macho que fosse tão ou mais poderoso que eu para ser meu companheiro, mas nunca encontrei ate que eu o vi naquele dia...

Apesar de o seu youki ser cruel e frio eu sabia que era ele, eu já tinha ouvido falar dele e estava com muita vontade de conhecê-lo mas meu sonho de fazê-lo meu companheiro morreu na hora em que eu vi a indiferença e a frieza para aquela menina... era só uma criança e isso me fez lembrar do meu pai desprezível...

-quando eu vi que ele tinha vinda atrás de mim eu me transformei em minha forma de vampira totalmente era a 2 vez que eu usava essa forma a 1 vez foi com meu pai quando eu fui lutar com ele, e agora com esse youkai cruel que não tinha sentimentos. Deixei ele pensar que mesmo na minha forma ele poderia me vencer, um truque que aprendi com o general blara-sensei nunca demonstrar sua verdadeira força ao seu oponente deixe-o pensar que ele é mais forte que você... e no momento certo você contra ataca.

Tudo bem eu fiz isso, mas quando ele me derrubou no chão e ficou por cima de mim eu estava me preparando para atacar quando ele fez o inesperado me beijou por um momento glorioso eu esqueci de tudo esqueci quem eu era esqueci das minhas crenças esqueci de tudo e quase esqueci 'quase' esqueci que ele ia deixar aquele ogro levar a menina, quando eu me lembrei minha ira ascendeu mais ainda e com toda a minha raiva eu mandei ele longe de cima de mim fazendo o cair agachado a 3 metros de onde eu estava.

-nunca mais se atreva a tocar em mim youkai... não sou tão dócil como pareço e abomino youkai do seu tipo seria melhor nunca nos encontrarmos novamente pois se isso acontecer não haverá um lado vencedor! – eu disse com a raiva fria que emanava de todo o meu youki.

Então me lancei céu acima voando para longe dele e das sensações que ele me provocava toda vez que estava com ele.

* * *

**Nota: nossa o poderoso inu-dai acabou perdendo O_O o que vai acontecer sera que ele persistir?**

***-* sesshu-san esta bravo por isso ele não esperava...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ola bem vindo a mais um capitulo divirtam-se!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 05 – lembrança**

* * *

Havia se passado semanas desde o incidente e Sesshoumaru ainda não conseguira esquecer, ele a queria isso era certo, mas ele não era como ela queria que ele fosse; ele odiava os humanos, seu pai morrera por uma e ele ainda sofria por uma que morrera levando seu filho junto, nigen eram fracos e mereciam ser subjugados pelos mais fortes não era?

Bem de certa forma aquela vampira pensava diferente, ela parecia ter amor pelos nigen a ponto de sair de casa por causa deles, Sesshoumaru olhou para seu meio irmão que falava, mas nem uma única palavra alcançava seus ouvidos ele se virou e deixou-o ele falando sozinho se lançou para a floresta e desapareceu.

Kakyuu estava numa aldeia onde ela tinha ajudado eles de um ataque de youkai ela também ultimamente andava distraída tanto por raiva como que tristeza e dor por não conseguir esquecer Sesshoumaru, ele era arrogante cruel e frio não havia amor em seu coração. Ela não queria que ele amasse os humanos, mas também não queria que ele virasse as costas para eles como ele fez com a garotinha indefesa.

Kakyuu sabia que os youkais eram cruéis por natureza apesar de sua forma na maior parte do tempo que alguns mantinham como humanos, mas a verdade que por baixo dessa mascara dessa forma existia monstro que tinha prazer em matar. Kakyuu lutava com todas as formas para dominar esse monstro que vivia dentro de si, muitos diziam que os inus eram mais perigoso tipo que existiam em seu mundo, outros acreditavam que eram os dragões, porem ela sabia que dentre todos eles os youkais vampiros eram os piores tipos de youkais, pois eles não precisavam de serem irritados para matar, matavam simplesmente por prazer e diversão e por quererem o sangue para beber.

Ela estava cansada de tudo, terminara de ajudar o ultimo ferido e começou a caminhar entre a floresta, ela estava simplesmente cansada de andar por ai, queria ter um lar, uma família, ela queria achar seu lugar no mundo, ela as vezes pensava que havia alguma coisa errada consigo, pois ela nunca vira um de sua espécie fazer o que ela fizera. "será que é tão errado querer preservar a vida humana?" ela pensava

Kakyuu sentou no chão encostada-se ao tronco de uma arvore pensativa a tristeza era evidente em seu semblante extremamente belo.

Sesshoumaru estava andando em meio à floresta quando sentiu o cheiro dela e misturado era o cheiro de tristeza, ele pretendia ignorar e continuar sua busca pelo maldito naraku, mas seus pés não obedeceram a seus comandos e por fim ele a viu e se aproximou, de certa forma esperava raiva dela ou que ela o mandasse embora, mas em vez disso ela disse com a voz amarga

-eu estou errada por querer proteger os mais fracos?

Ele olhou para ela surpreso com a pergunta dela seus pensamentos voltaram para a última vez que ele vira seu pai, antes que percebesse já estava dizendo a ela

-uma vez... meu pai me perguntou se eu tinha a quem proteger, eu disse que isso era tolice que eu estava indo trilhar o caminho do domínio iria ser mais poderoso que ele, mas quando foi um dia eu encontrei uma menina que me fez lembrar da pergunta do meu pai...

-o que houve?

-eu a adotei e passei a protegê-la de tudo com o passar do tempo eu passei a amá-la como um homem ama uma mulher e a pedi pra ser minha companheira. Ela aceitou é claro, vivemos juntos por uns anos eu sabia que como ela era nigen ela morreria muito cedo, mas nunca esperei que seria tão cedo... – Sesshoumaru nunca tinha dito sobre isso a ninguém mais ele queria compartilhar isso com ela embora não soubesse o porquê.

**Flash back**

_-sesshoumaru-sama não ando me sentindo muito bem!_

_-o que houve rin? – sentou ela ao lado dele, rin nunca se sentira confortável sentando no colo dele mesmo se estivessem sozinhos, era muito recatada_

_-eu ando com tonteira e muito enjôo..._

_Sesshoumaru assentiu e a cheirou ligeiramente e depois colocou o ouvido na barriga dela e escutou ali a sua suspeita e com um sorriso bobo no rosto disse_

_-não se preocupe você só esta gestante..._

_-oh que alegria sesshoumaru-sama! – ele vira seus olhos brilharem e se levantou e saiu do escritório dele em direção ao seu quarto, ele a seguiu um tempo depois e sentiu o cheiro de lagrimas no ar e ouviu seu choro baixinho, aquilo o incomodou mas ele não a perturbou, saiu como se nada houvesse acontecido._

_Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela demorara a dar noticia a sua casa sobre sua gestação só quando já estava aparecendo que ela fez o anuncio no tribunal sobre._

_5 meses se passaram e ela entrou em trabalho de parto mas era fraca demais e a parteira disse que o bebe estava sentado e ela teria que vira-lo mas a menina poderia não suportar, já que estava muito frágil._

_-salve-o não se importem comigo eu vou ficar bem. - ela dissera_

_A parteira tentou virar o bebe, mas foi tarde demais ele havia morrido e a menina também._

_Sesshoumaru depois disso enterrou os dois e se tornou mais frio e cruel que antes e passou a odiar de todas as formas possíveis os humanos, ele não suportava vê-los._

**Flash back end**

-sinto muito... – Kakyuu disse – mas...

Ela calou e ele a olhou longamente e sentou perto dela de frente a ela seus rostos muito próximos.

-mas? – ele sussurrou seu hálito enviando ondas de calor por todo o corpo dela

-nunca te pedi pra gostar deles apenas ser justo... – Kakyuu falou com sinceridade

-você acha que merecem?

-não todos. Porem a maioria incluindo as crianças...

-talvez... – ele se inclinou para ela e aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do dela ficando a centímetros dos lábios carnudos dela. – o que você quer?

Kakyuu olhou para ele seu coração estava acelerado seus olhos estavam se escurecendo com o cheiro que o sangue dele exalava e apelava para seus sentidos, fazendo ela querer provar e saber se era tão gostoso quanto o cheiro dele. Queria morder a sua pele nua e sentir o calor do sangue dele em seus lábios ouvir o suave gemido escapando dos lábios dele enquanto ela o sugava...

-queria ter um lar aonde eu pertencesse, alguém que não usasse nigen e nem os torturassem por prazer, alguém que me fizesse feliz e fosse justo. Eu queria pertencer a um lugar que eu pudesse dizer meu só meu...

Ela não terminou, ele tomou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo possessivo.


	6. Chapter 6

**bem mais um capitulo desta historia, agora acabou de complicar as coisas... sera que esse casal vai ser feliz?**

* * *

**Capitulo 06 - perigo**

* * *

Kakyuu mal respirava quando ele separou-se dos lábios dela e ele lhe disse

-quero fazê-la pertencer ao meu mundo, quero-te ao meu lado...

-mas...

-shiiii você disse que não é preciso gostar dos humanos apenas ser justo certo?

-hai...

-então ao seu lado eu sinto que estou aprendendo a viver novamente, não me negue isso kaky...

-youkai...

-sesshoumaru

-eu sei, mas é mais divertido te chamar de youkai – ela sorriu e ele a deitou no chão seus olhos com um brilho travesso nos olhos

-oh é mesmo vampira?..

-não se atreva sesshoumaru...

Nesse momento ele sente o cheiro de inuyasha e sua turma e senta puxando-a para seus braços e da um beijo nela.

- seu irmão...

-meio...

-ora tanto faz seja tolerante com ele, eu gosto dele e de sua turma principalmente da miko.

Inuyasha e os outros apontaram na borda da floresta e viram a cena de intimidade de Sesshoumaru e Kakyuu que lhes sorriu. Kagome acenou-lhe meio surpresa e alegre, Kakyuu se levantou junto de Sesshoumaru e foi ate Kagome e perguntou

- o que os trás aqui kagome-chan?

-senti a presença de um fragmento da jóia...

-este?

Kagome viu que estava purificado e pegou a jóia e colocou junto com os outros

-Kaky-chan como?

-digamos que através de muito esforço eu consegui uns poderes de miko também... – ela piscou para Kagome que lhe sorriu

-você e Sesshoumaru... – perguntou Inuyasha

-há sim estamos tentando certo Sesshoumaru? – Kakyuu lhe olhou com uma cara inocente, mas antes que ele lhe respondesse naraku apareceu

-vejamos o que temos aqui...

-naraku seu maldito – disse inuyasha

-se acalme Inuyasha eu não estou aqui por sua causa, estou aqui por causa dela uma vampira com poderes formidáveis...

Sesshoumaru rosnou e Kakyuu riu e todos olharam para ela espantados.

-naraku você é tão engraçado...

Naraku olhou para a vampira com curiosidade

- o que é tão engraçado?

- o fato de você me ver como objeto, você sabe que eu sou? – ela disse seu olhar mudando de diversão para perigo

-de fato...

-então sabe que com apenas um movimento eu poderei destruir este seu boneco certo?

- você pode ser forte vampira, mas não me subestime...

-Tem razão naraku... – ela fez um único movimento e o boneco virou pó deixando todos ali de boca aberta – não devo me subestimar...

-kaky-chan você...

-esqueça sango-chan, essa batalha não é minha ela é de vocês incluindo você Sesshoumaru, boa sorte a vocês...

Ela desapareceu mais uma vez floresta adentro, Sesshoumaru foi em direção oposta da dela e nem se virou para ver seu meio irmão. Kagome olhou e achou interessante o fato dela poder ser mais poderosa que Sesshoumaru, sabia que tinha ganhado uma aliada fortíssima.

Inuyasha andava de um lado ao outro indignado que a vampira lhes tinha virado as costas e nem ao menos uma explicação

-se acalme inuyasha, ela tem razão essa batalha não é dela.

-keh! Como pode figar ao lado dela kagome?

-ora cada um deve fazer suas próprias escolhas inuyasha certo?

-temos que ficar de olho nela, naraku não vai descansar ate que ela passa a ser parte do corpo dele.

-isso você tem razão, precisamos ficar ao lado dela...

-queria saber como ela é capaz de purificar a jóia, e ate detecta-la, sendo ela uma youkai, por sinal muito linda...

Sango bateu a hiraikotsu na cabeça dele

-seu pervo!

-voce deveria aprender miro-kun!

-kaky-chan... sango é muito mal para mim – disse miroku indo para o lado de kakyuu esfregando a cabeça

-não se atreva miro-kun juro que você fica sem sua mão

-calma kaky-chan... – ele então ficou serio – naraku te descobriu o que pretende fazer?

-apenas me proteger, não tenho medo dele miro...

-ele ira atrás da sua família e te forçar...

-não ligo, não há ninguém la que mereça minha atenção.

-tem certeza kaky?

- o que esta falando mirok?

-já se esqueceu dela?

-ela não esta la...

-tomara que não.

-hei do que estão falando?

Todos ali tirando miroku estavam confusos com a conversa entre eles e mesmo após a pergunta do Inuyasha ela não respondeu apenas disse

-ninguém precisa saber isso é problema meu – ela se levantou irritada e saiu

-detesto quando ela faz isso! – disse Inuyasha

Kakyuu estava sentada em um galho de arvore preocupada e não percebeu sesshoumaru ate que ele a cutucou

-não deveria baixar a guarda vampira – disse ríspido

-não estou com clima para conversa youkai, e outra não senti nenhum jyaki por perto então nada de sermão

Ele segurou ela quando ia pular para o chão e a trouxe para seu colo

-o que você quer? – perguntou mal-humorada

-o que há com você? Desde que naraku apareceu você esta diferente.

-não é da sua conta! Quer saber sesshoumaru?

Ele olhou surpreso para ela e sabia que ela estava furiosa, ela nunca usara seu nome e agora havia dito

-hn

-eu não sirvo para você, é melhor me deixar e procurar alguém do seu nível. Me solte!

Quando ele apertou-a em seus braços obviamente confuso com o que ela disse ela o pinicou com reiki sagrado fazendo-o solta-la no susto e quando ela caiu ela desapareceu entre as arvores.

Aquilo o intrigou, ela era um mistério para ele e seu comportamento o deixou ainda mais curioso e irritado.

Uma semana havia se passado ate que o grupo de inuyasha cruzou com uma vampira e uma hanyou que olhou direto para miroku.

-kaky? O-o que faz aqui com ela? Você disse que ela estava em segurança.

-onegai, miro-kun eu só confio em você...

-tio milo – a menina embrulhada na capa correu para o houshi que a pegou no colo

O grupo observou que a menina era muito parecida com a vampira tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos roxos, presas e garras, mas era evidente os traços humanos nela

-ela é uma criança ainda! – disse kagome espantada

-sim ela só tem 60 anos de vida...

-quem é ela kaky-chan? – indagou sango

-vamos montar acampamento – ordenou inuyasha

Depois de tudo pronto e a fogueira acesa Kakyuu levantou uma barreira de proteção e que não deixa nem um ruído sair para fora da barreira. Ela olhou para a menina brincando com shippo e kirara e lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_-willian?_

_-kakyuu você não deveria ter vindo!_

_-eu não ligo, Will eu quero estar com você!_

_-kaky é tudo o que eu quero também, mas não posso te por em perigo, deve pensar em nossa filha também_

_-ela esta segura Will nunca a deixaria desprotegida!_

_-eu sei que não, gomene kaky..._

_-will..._

_Uma flecha do nada apareceu e cravou direto no coração dele e as únicas palavras que ela ouviu foi_

_-proteja-a, minha kakyuu..._

_-WILLIAN - ela gritou ao ver seu amado morrerem seus braços_

**End Flash Back**

* * *

-isso foi a ha 55 anos atrás, por cinco anos vivemos juntos escondidos então depois que ele morreu cinco anos depois eu decidi desafiar meu pai e sai do meu reino, eu jurei que só iria me acasalar novamente se eu encontrasse alguém igual ou mais poderoso que eu e que não fosse um nigen, fraco, se ele fosse um youkai ele teria sobrevivido, mas ele era fraco e nigen...

-por isso sesshoumaru? – perguntou inuyasha

-eu não sei explicar, mas desde que eu o vi, eu sinto-me realizada com ele... eu não sei se isso é amor... mas de qualquer jeito não estamos juntos, nunca daria certo.

-por causa da pequena? – indagou sango

-sim ele odeia nigens e hanyou...

-keh! Ele é um ipocrita, ele ia ter um hanyou com uma nigen, se ela não fosse fraca demais.

-inuyasha isso é jeito de falar?

-ele tem razão kagome-chan

-kitai-chan

-hai tio milo...

-na época miroku era apenas um garoto que não podia ver uma garota bonita...

-ele não mudou nada – suspirou as meninas

-meu pai tinha descoberto sobre kitai e mandou uns exterminadores mercenários atrás da minha filha e eu senti quando ela estava em perigo e fui o mais rápido o possível para onde eu havia escondido ela, cheguei la a tempo de salva-la, eles já tinham matado a baba dela então consegui matar um bocado deles mas eram muitos, pois meu pai tinha dito o quão poderosa eu era e eles foram em exercito e atacou, com muito custo eu consegui escapar tendo minha pequena em meus braços, e acabei no santuário onde ele tinha suas aulas de sacerdotes, estava muito ferida e machucada, quando ele me viu quis me matar mas ao ver a pequena kitai ele mudou de idéia e me ajudou a se esconder ate que eu me recuperasse, é claro que ele tentou me apalpar mas eu jurei que seria a ultima coisa que ele faria na vida.

-tipico!

Miroku sorriu sem graça.

-minha pequena se afeiçoou a ele e quando me recuperei eu fui atars de cada miserável que tentou matar minha pequena e arranquei a cabeça de todos eles e joguei na sala do tribunal do castelo do meu pai e com olhos mortais e um frio que todos ali tremeram ao ouvir minha voz

-nunca mais ouse mandar tocar na minha filha, ou será sua cabeça a rolar no lugar dos deles, eu te poupei uma vez não pouparei uma segunda vez... não sou como era a 43 anos atrás, lembre-se de minhas palavras.

-como se atreve a me ameaçar? – ele teve a coragem de perguntar

-eu sou a senhora deste tribunal caso tenha se esquecido, eu te derrotei então por enquanto você esta ai por minha bondade, mas vai chegar o dia em que eu estarei em seu lugar e você aos meus pés!

Depois disso eu sai e nunca mais ele tentou contra kitai e nem por isso eu baixei a guarda eu a escondi com o poder de um colar eu camuflei sua aparência e a deixei no castelo o 2º lugar mais seguro para ela ficar.

-o que aconteceu?

-naraku...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah gomen eu esqueci de atualizar rsrsrsrsrs, eu achei que eu ja tinha postado estes capítulos, e bem eu também estive sem net por 10 longos e atormentados dias... mas aqui esta espero que gostem e gomenasai pela demora.**

* * *

**Capitulo 07 – te quero!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava tentando seriamente esquecer a vampira, mas estava muito difícil, então por seu comportamento ele decidiu investigar e desde então ele não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Uma youkai águia muito bonita pousou diante dele e relatou tudo o que descobrira sobre sua vampira e entendia agora o por que de tal comportamento, já se passara 2 meses desde então e ele não conseguira encontrar a vampira, ele não era de desistir facilmente e não quando ele tinha achado a companheira perfeita para ele, 'kakyuu você será minha de um jeito ou de outro'

Sesshoumaru deixou sua aura passear ao seu redor e não muito longe uma aura confrontou a dele e o fez sorrir, ele sabia muito bem de quem era e correu com tudo que podia.

Sentada num galho de arvore com olhos fechados, estava uma youkai de cabelos vermelhos e de aparência magnífica parecida com uma kami, kakyuu descansava tranqüila sobre o galho e sentiu quando uma aura muito familiar tocou a sua e depois recuou, ela sorriu e sabia de quem era, a pergunta era: ficar ou fugir? Antes que ela pudesse responder el estava sussurrando em seu ouvido provocando arrepios de prazer por todo o seu corpo.

-te achei vampira.

-você não me deu tempo de correr

-pra que fugir? Tem vergonha do seu passado?

-o que vc sabe sobre o meu passado? – ela se irritou

-eu sei tudo, ate mesmo da sua filha hanyou...

Kakyuu pulou no chão e se virou para encarar um par de olhos dourados que estavam no mesmo nível que o seu.

-como?

-você simplesmente me deixou e eu não gosto de mistérios, mandei investigar!

-essa é minha vida você não tem o direito!

-eu tenho se a questão envolve a minha futura companheira...

-mate?

-E por que não?

-não...

Sesshoumaru colou seus lábios no dela em um beijo possessivo arrancando suspiros suaves dela, kakyuu por sua vez correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e ela a puxou mais contra seu corpo moldando-a com perfeição a si mesmo.

-eu a quero - a voz dele saiu mais rouca que o normal – e acho que preencho os seus requisitos...

-por que eu? Se você pode ter qualquer outra?

-por que é você que escolhi, é você que eu quero...

-eu tenho uma filha...

-adotarei como minha filha...

-sesshoumaru... – ela sussurrou seus olhos estavam vermelhos ela queria provar o sangue dele desesperadamente e quando se olharam ele percebeu isso então com a própria garra ele fez um pequeno corte na base do pescoço e o sangue escorreu os olhos dela ficaram como fendas e o cheiro do sangue era insuportável para seu controle

-beba...

-e... e eu não posso – ela falou entre dentes, o cheiro estava nublando seus pensamentos.

-beba – disse autoritário

ela não conseguia recusar, mas se bebesse ela estaria aceitando ser sua mate, a menos que o matasse no processo...

As leis dos vampiros eram simples, se você for se alimentar que não deixe nem uma gota de sangue no animal ou ser que você esta se alimentando, você só pode deixar se estiver intenção de tomar por mate aquele ser... e se por desobediência você não matar terá que se acasalar, pois so entre companheiros há troca de sangues sem a morte.

-você conhece a nossa lei...

-não acho que vá me matar...

-sesshoumar...

Então ele passou um dedo com sangue dele nos lábios dela e quando entrou em contato com a língua dela ela perdeu todo o controle e o mordeu deixando o calor do sangue dele percorrer toda a sua veia, o sabor era sem igual. Kakyuu nunca tinha encontrado um sangue tão delicioso antes, alem de fortalecer ela mais do que antes, ela bebeu com prazer e luxuria ela o queria, e ela o teria! Finalmente ela sabia que tinha encontrado seu mate, ela sabia que não importasse o que ele seria dela e ela seria dele, simples assim.

Sesshoumaru reprimiu um gemido de prazer ao sentir presas afiadas perfurar sua pele, carne e nervo, ele sentiu o calor dos lábios dela em seu pescoço e um arrepio de prazer e doçura o percorreu, então ele sentiu ela se apertar mais contra ele e sentiu o cheiro de excitação dela e dessa vez não conteve um gemido rouco e selvagem escapar dos lábios. Nesse momento ela tirou as presas do pescoço dele e com a língua começou a acariciar em torno da mordida e depois com sutileza começou a dar beijinhos por toda a extensão do pescoço dele, mas em menos de um segundo ele já estava por cima dela beijando-a como nunca e ela o retribuía.

Mas para raiva incondicional deles foram interrompidos pelo grupo de inuyasha, sesshoumaru tinha olhos vermelhos como ela e rosnou para o intruso deixando os outros apreensivos

Inuyasha olhou para o casal deitado na grama e percebeu que sesshoumaru estava preste a fazer, sabia bem que interromper era arriscar o pescoço ainda mais quando a besta dele estava no controle, o mesmo acontecia com a vampira, porem ele tinha que fazer.

-é kitai...

Não precisou de mais nada, kakyuu empurrou sesshoumaru e ficou de pe olhando para o hanyou ameaçadoramente

-o que houve com a minha filha? – ela perguntou entre rosnados

-naraku a levou junto de kagome e shippo

Kakyuu avançou mortalmente para inuyasha, mas miroku entrou na frente e a segurou.

-calma kakyuu, é por isso que estamos aqui

Kakyuu olhou para seu quase irmão e se acalmou, seus olhos violetas voltaram, sesshoumaru a tirou das mãos do monge e a puxou para seus braços.

-esta na hora de destruir esse maldito de uma vez por todas. – sesshoumaru disse

Naquele momento ela bolou um plano e naraku apareceu com os três desmaiados flutuando no ar, ela cheirou e percebeu que não era um boneco, então naraku disse

-não sei o que essas três pessoas significam pra você vampira, mas se preserva a vida delas você deve vir e eu deixarei elas irem...

-não.

-eu aceito, primeiro entregue eles...

Kakyuu foi ate ele e os três foram devolvidos

-ora kakyuu você esta apenas adiando o obvio – e riu seus tentáculos agarraram ela envolvendo-a completamente com a massa para absorve-la, dentro da mente ela, kakyuu se conectou com kagome e deu-lhe instruções.

Naraku ria de contentamento ao ver a vampira sendo absorvida pelo seu corpo e ela soltou um grito agudo e dolorido fazendo Sesshoumaru rugir selvagemente.

* * *

**Nota: que cruel da parte de naraku hein? mas o que vai rolar agora? nao deixe de comentar e conferir o proximo capitulo que prometo postar ainda essa semana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 – o fim de naraku**

Kagome flutuava numa dimensão de inconsiencia, ela tentava mas seu corpo pesado e músculos travados ela mal conseguia respirar então ela sentiu uma luz violeta entrar naquele lugar frio e imavel a luz era cálida e aconchegante ela se agarrou a luz como um refugio e então ela ouviu a voz suave e doce da kakyuu o que ela teria que fazer e disse também algumas palavras mágicas para ela dizer quando fosse a hora e então esse seria o fim do maldito hanyou.

Kakyuu enviou um pouco de energia sagrada a kagome afinal ela estava cheia de energia pelo sangue que tinha bebido de sesshoumaru e com isso kagome conseguiu despertar ela sentou-se e viu quando sesshoumaru rosnou para naraku que ria, ele estava quase terminadno de absorver a kakyuu e a jóia estava dentro dele, nesse momento ela se colocou de pé e esticou um flecha purificadora em direção a naraku sesshoumaru ia impedir mas kagome disse, espere por favor só estou seguindo ordens da kaky ela me disse o que fazer!

-se você a matar miko, eu te prometo uma morte lenta e dolorosa!

-tudo bem só confie em mim... –kagome resmungou algo como " espero que saiba o que esta fazendo kakyuu, eu não quero morrer agora!"

Então ela espreava o sinal que eio quando naraku parou de rir e soltou um silvo, kagome soltou a flecha purificadora e dois segundos depois começou entoar as palavras que kakyuu mandara

"yakama yamayakayamema, ayacooaheh Mena

Yakama yamayakaya mesma ayacooaheh Mena

Ya kA ma me ah

A yacoo aheh Mena

Ya kA ma me ah"

Assim que ela terminou de entoar as palavras uma luz roxa que se uniu a luz azul da miko e rosa da jóia explodiu fazendo naraku e toda a sua prole virar apenas cinza e a jóia de quatro almas desapareceu deixando kagome livre do fardo, kakyuu caiu no chão e sesshoumaru foi ate ela pegando-a no colo e aconchegou ela junto a sim formando uma esfera de energia mas antes de ir disse

-leve a kitai para meu castelo inu-yasha

Dito isso desapareceu no céu deixando o grupo comemorar feliz com a derrota do naraku e a perspectiva de um belo futuro a frente, kagome e inuyasha começaram a caminhar em direção ao castelo de mãos dadas, sango, miroki e kirara junto de kohaku voltaram para a aldeia que fori dos seus pais para reconstruir, shippo seguiu kagome ao lado de kitai.

Ao chegarem no castelo kakyuu ainda estava desacordada mas a respiração estava mai regular ele deu ordens a alguns servos e entrou em seu quarto colocando-a em sua cama e se deitou ao seu lado, sua fera no controle, servos observaram os olhos vermelhos de seu senhor e não o incomodaram de maneira nenhuma, sabia que quando um inu ficava daquela forma era por que tinha sua companheira machucada e não deixava ninguém se aproximar, a noite chegou e se foi kakyuu aos poucos foi recobrando a consiencia e sentia a garganta seca precisava caçar urgente ou não sentiu cheiro de sangue no ar seus olhos se avermelharam e as presas dela cresceu ainda mais, então viu sesshoumaru colocar o pulso dele cortado na boca dela, kakyuu não se fez de rogada e bebeu.

Depois de um pouco ela parou lambendo o local da mordida e olhou para ele com olhos vermelhos carmesim ele também tinha e então com apenas um movimento ele tinha rasgado as roupas dela.

-preciso de um banho

Ele a pegou no colo e levou para uma fonte termal em seu jardim particular e ali na água eles se acasalaram selvagemmente e no auge da paixão ardente ele puxou o cabelo dela para traz expondo o pescoço dela e mordendo em seguida, kakyuu gritou de dor, mas logo o pazer tomou conta de seu corpo e ela esplodiu em um mar de sensações totamente desconhecida para ela, ele tinha marcado ela como sua e ela o marcara como seu.

Meses se passaram e kakyuu nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida, tinha tudo o que sempre sonhara ao lado de sesshoumaru e ele se mostrara um ótimo pai para sua filha hanyou kagome tinha voltado para a era atual e o poço fechado para sempre, sesshoumaru ofereceu um posto de comandante para inuyasha e ele aceitou e sempre que podia ficava com kitai que o adorava, então kakyuu decidiu que estava na hora dela reclamar o trono para seu pai que lhe cedeu de bom grado, kakyuu decidiu colocar uma pessoa de confiança em sua ausência, ela e sesshoumaru decidiram alternar entre um reino e outro, duas semanas em um e duas semanas em outro, assim tudo se equelibrava!

Certo dia kakyuu acordou com um desejo enorme de beber sangue dele, sesshoumaru sempre gostava quando ela lhe pedia isso, sentir as presas dela em sua carne era totalmente excitante para ele, mais tarde ela foi toamar café ela não suprtou ver a carne crua sangrenta como ela gostava correu e acabou vomitando, depois deitou e dormiu o dia todo então a noite sesshoumaru já estava preocupado com ela, mas ela sorriu e disse

-em seis meses você será papai...

O rosto dele endureceu e então frio, ela perdeu o brilho do sorriso quando ela se lembrou da ex mulher dele

-sesshoumaru, eu sou uma youkai, vou ficar bem...

-eu não devia ter sido tão irresponsável...

E ele não chegou mais perto dela, ele sempre a evitava nunca dormia no quarto com ela, aquilo estava magoando ela mais que tudo, ela chorou noites e noites sozinha no quarto, onde ele se afastara e já se passara uma semana e ela estava morrendo de raiva dele, naquela noite ela o esperou e nada dele aparecer então ela pegou sua filha e inuyasha e deixando um bilhete para ele foi embora para seu próprio castelo, ela não queria mais ficar com ele, tinha se cansado da idiotice dele.

Dois dias depois que sesshouamru foi perceber a ausência de kitai e inuyasha, ele foi ate o quarto deles só para encontrar um bilhete na cama que dizia _"não me procure nunca mais se você esta arrependido de ter um filho comigo não deveria ter-me tomado por mate, agora eu me cansei de suas arrogância vai pro inferno e não me procure a menos que queira morrer ou começar uma guerra contra seu reino"_

-maldita como ela ousa!


	9. Chapter 9

**quero deixar aqui meus agradecimentos a Asuen e a dichterseele pelos comentarios e espero que tenham gostado este é o ultimo capitulo... bjos e ate a proxima...**

* * *

**Capitulo 09 – me deixe ficar ao seu lado.**

_"Admito sou culpado, agi como um idiota desde que descobri que iria ser pai, medo? Talvez eu nunca soube lidar bem com o medo, não queria perde-la como tinha perdido rin, mas ela estava certa em uma coisa ela era uma youkai não uma nigen como rin, e agora eu afastei ela de mim como eu temia ficar sem ela... não sei o que eu faço eu nunca fui bom o suficiente em demonstrar meus sentimentos ou pedir desculpas, mas tudo o que eu quero é te-la de volta em meus braços ouvir o sorriso suave da kaitai que agora é minha filha de lei, eu sinto falta delas, e kakyuu pode ser doce quando quer mas zangada ela é céus não a como descrever... mas eu vou atrás dela ficarei dias e dias se preciso la perto do castelo, ate que ela saia e nunca a deixarei ir outra vez"_

Kakyuu estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto no segundo andar do seu castelo, já fazia duas semanas que tinha deixado sesshoumaru, três dias depois que ela havia deixado-o ela percebeu o energia dele perto do castelo, e ficou alarmada, talvez ele tivesse ido busca-la a força, ela esperou não sentiu hostilidade na áurea dele, mas um tristeza assim como ela sentia, no inicio ela se endureceu ela queria que ele sofresse estava com raiva dele da atitude dele, mas agora ela sentia falta dos braços dele a sua volta do seu calor na cama em noites frias como essa, sentia falta daqueles olhos dourados e sedutores, ela sentia falta dele em tudo, ela o queria mais que tudo de volta ele tinha sido idiota e ela também tinha, ela sentia a aura dele ainda em uma arvore próxima e com lagrimas nos olhos sussurrou

-sesshoumaru... eu te amo!

Foi tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo para piscar la estava ele com ela em seus braços em um aperto carinhoso e doce, ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e ele a levou a para a cama ambos trocaram beijos

-Eu te odeio sabia – ela sussurrou

-eu sei, mas não consigo ficar sem você...

-nem eu, por kami eu quase me enlouqueci sem você...

-voce me perdoa? – ele olhou nos olhos dela

Kakyuu o beijou carinhosamente e disse que sim desde que ele largasse de ser um completo idiota o que ele aceitou sem exitar.

_Eu não sei o que é que eu faço_  
_ Estou num beco sem saída_  
_ Não consigo tirar você da minha vida_  
_ Era só uma brincadeira_  
_ Era só uma aventura_  
_ De repente virou um vício_  
_ De repente virou loucura_

_Eu não sei o que é que eu faço_  
_ Por que é que eu fui brincar com fogo_  
_ O meu coração se distraiu_  
_ E entregou o jogo_  
_ Faço tudo que posso eu luto_  
_ Pra quebrar essa corrente_  
_ Eu me viro até do avesso_  
_ Pra parar de pensar na gente_

_Mas na hora que dá vontade_  
_ Não tem jeito eu não me seguro_  
_ Na batalha com a saudade_  
_ Eu me rendo e te procuro_  
_ Já cansei de brigar comigo_  
_ E não consigo te esquecer_  
_ Eu me sinto acorrentado em você_

Meses se passaram e agora kakyuu estava em trabalho de parto, kaede estava ajudando junto com kagome e do lado de fora inuyasha estava tentando acalmar um youkai estremamente preocupado com sua mate, uma por que ele não a ouvia por nada, dois ele tinha medo de perde-la como acontecera com rin, três ele não queria perder o seu herdeiro também, sesshoumaru andava de um lado ao outro e miroku também estava la contando uma de suas historia para tentar aliviar a tensão, mas estava sendo impossível, depois do que parecera uma eternidade eles escutaram um choro e fez sesshoumaru entrar porta adentro só para ver sua vampira sentada com o bebe no colo ao ve-lo ela sorriu e pediu que se aproximasse ele sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo ali com sua mate e seu filho, ele pegou delicadamente seu filhote e sorriu saiu para a varanda do quarto na parte leste do quarto que dava para o pátio la estava reunido todos os servos de seu castelo e soldados ansioso para o nascimento do herdeiro do trono, sesshoumaru aproximou e levantou o bebe (estilo rei leão) e disse

-ele nasceu o novo herdeiro do trono ocidental

Todos ali aplaudiram e então se curvaram em honra ao novo príncipe depois ele voltou e entregou a sua mate e depois de dar um beijo nos lábios dela saiu para que ela pudesse descansar.

50anos depois um garotinho travesso corria atrás de uma borboleta ele tinha olhos dourados com alguns risco violetas seus cabelos brancos feito a neve tinha uma mexa vermelha e ele era extremamente ativo dava muito trabalho para inuyasha e sua Irma kytai que o amava muito, kitay era apaixonada pelo inuyasha que disse que iria esperar ela ficar mais velha e tomá-la por mate, uma vez que tinha a bênção dos pais dela ou seja sesshoumaru e kakyuu, kakyuu estava segurando seu recém bebe nascido que era outro menino já que a de 25 anos não desgarrava do pai ela tinha cabelos vermelho e olhos violetas como os da mãe, kakyuu colocou o nome no mais velho de Yuri a do meio seshoumaru colocou de keyka e o caçula se chamava kayto

Eles finalmente eram uma família unida e inuyasha tinha encontrado seu lugar no mundo através da vampira que tinha ajudado a amansar o coração da fera! Sesshoumaru tinha aprendido a viver outra vez ao lado de sua mate kakyuu embora vampira era doce meiga e gentil e estava sempre alegre tudo agora era perfeito para ele, kakyuu se sentia plenamente realizada ao ver a família que sempre sonhara em possuir e estava finalmente tranqüila e feliz ela não precisava de mais nada já tinha tudo!

* * *

**Nota: bem entao é isso mais uma vez agradeço ao meu leitores que me acompanharam e gostaram e aqueles que ainda vao ler, espero que gostem pois eu realmente me senti uma vampira ao fazer essa fic e aqui deixo uma propaganda da minha nova fic que estou fazendo uma crossover entre sailor moon e vampire knight e com uma pitada de van helsing tenho certeza que vao amar... bem essa história nao é com serena se transformando em sailor ou coisa parecida... é uma coisa totalmente diferente! o nome da fics? O_O oh é mesmo ia me esquecendo hahahaha é _doce segredo!_**


End file.
